Generosity of the Goddesses
by ZombieDragon
Summary: -TP Oneshot- I was a fool. Running into things without thinking was my style; the way I was born. Rusl had always said that I had to think before I would act. I did not follow his advice, and now I was doomed. -Link's PoV- Review, please! :D


**AN: What if Midna never came to help out Link when he was captured? This is what happened. Link's POV, obviously. It was hard thinking up a title for this one. **

**Disclaimer: Don't. Own. LoZ. **

_**Generosity of the Goddesses**_

I was a fool. Running into things without thinking was my style; the way I was born. Rusl had always said that I had to think before I would act. I did not follow his advice, and now I was doomed. I would never see anybody from the village again. I would never get to see Hyrule like it was promised when I agreed to deliver the sword to the Castle.

After my childhood friends, Iila and Colin, both got captured by a fleet of monsters, I had foolishly sprinted towards the forest to save them only to come across a pitch-black barrier that stretched up to the clouds above in a narrow passageway just after the bridge. I had tried to flee the other way and call the Ordon villagers to help, but it was too late.

Strange orange ruins materialized onto the eerie unnatural wall. Before I had time to react, a colossal dark orange hand reached out of the barrier, causing it to ripple slightly, before seizing me. A scream barely exited my mouth went I felt myself being jerked towards the shimmering orange and black mass.

As soon as I entered the strange place, something was extremely wrong. The whole forest had an eerie sense to it and there were no animals of any kind running about or calling to one another. It was deathly quiet that sent a shiver up my spine that caused me to shudder.

A ghastly scream pierced the air that felt like it was trying to suffocate me and I froze in terror. Right in front of me, was a sinister-looking black monster. It used its claw-like fingers to grab a hold of my neck before I could evade. I struggled, desperately trying to get out of the monster's grasp. My efforts proved futile. It looked like the creature had won, it was my time.

Like some sort of miracle, golden light sprouted from my left hand and with it came a burning sensation that trickled up my arm until it turned numb with pain. The monster screeched when it saw the light come from my hand, and it fled in fear.

I fell down onto the soggy ground onto all fours. Panting from the adrenaline coursing through my veins, I was about to stand when the back of my left hand throbbed again. That hand was the one with the strange triangle-shaped birthmark. Nobody in the town knew what it was, and neither did I. As far as I had known, I had been born with it.

My vision started pulsing in and out, and with it came sheer agony from my whole body. To my complete horror, I felt my nose elongate, my legs grow longer, and my ears moving to the top of my head before everything went black.

I had woken up in a dark, humid rotting cell. I was a prisoner. I looked down depressingly at my paw in terror.

I had paws!

Panic slowly took over my body, and I rushed towards a near puddle in the cell. The pressure from the dull grey-chained cuff digging into my right leg hurt like wildfire, but I ignored it. My senses were now fully concentrated on the figure that stared back at me in the rippling puddle.

I had somehow a green and white wolf. Trapped in a cell for eternity. Never to see the light of day again. Never to smell the goats in the pasture and feel the wind on my face ever again. I was a prisoner, a prisoner of a war that I knew nothing about. And I hated every second of it.

There was a legend that talked about the Legendary Hero that had a birthmark just like I did. They say that the Three Golden Goddesses favoured him and that he rose to fame and luxury by defeating a Great Evil.

I thought the Three Goddesses have favoured me, because that was what everybody was saying in the village and that was what the legend had said. The legend was wrong.

**AN: Yes, I am evil. As I already said…Midna didn't come to his rescue, so he was forced to rot in that dinky little cell! Muhahahaha….**

**I can be deep if I want to. Oh, the title's sarcastic…btw. **

**Review:D**


End file.
